1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to home furnishing accessories, and in particular to a covering for a lamp shade diffuser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lamp shades are typically constructed of relatively stiff but lightweight materials and usually can be installed and removed from a lamp base with minimum effort. After an extended period of use, the shade may become outdated or discolored so that replacement is desirable. An exact lamp shade replacement, in some cases, may not be possible. On other occasions, it may be desirable to coordinate the appearance of the lamp shade with other room furnishings such as curtains, bed linen, pillows and the like. The range of conventional lamp shade pattern and colors which are available for such fashion coordination is limited, and is generally expensive.
It is known to provide a fabric covering as a solution to the problem of lamp shade replacement. Such coverings have heretofore been serviceable in most respects but have not provided a satisfactory pleated appearance. Moreover, because of variations in lamp shade diameter and taper, it has been necessary to customize each such covering according to the specific dimensions of each individual lamp shade.